


Memento Mori

by SherikiYanni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, Bullying, Crazy Dean Winchester, Cruelty, Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Nerdy Castiel, Suicide, Suicide Attempts, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherikiYanni/pseuds/SherikiYanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely (And I use that term lightly) based on the cult classic 'Heathers'. </p><p>Castiel Novak is a lonely nerd, whose high school days have become a living hell now that he's been outed and abandoned by his best friend. Isolated and bored he immediatley falls under the sway of mysterious newcommer, Dean Winchester, who offers the perfect solution to end Castiel's suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> -warnings tagged  
> -enjoy

_"Someday, you will ache like I ache."_

_Doll Parts-_ Hole

 

_"Now for the punch line....Everybody dies."_

_-_ Dean Winchester

 

 _“Faggot.”_ Alastair hissed as he stuck his foot out. Castiel fell forward, his bookbag falling open and the contents, spilling out all across the floor. He groaned, landing hard on his hands and knees, only to have his fingers crushed under Alastair’s boot. The jock snickered, spitting on Castiel’s notebook, before walking away. Weakly, Castiel pulled himself up and began to collect his things, no one stopped to help him. No One cared to help him.

Things hadn’t been so bad in middle school. Back then he’d had Hannah, his best friend since kindergarten. Their parents had always thought they’d end up married and Castiel thought that too, for a long time.

Until he realized he didn’t like girls. Not the way that he should.

He’d kept it quiet for a really long time, tried to talk about girls the way Hannah talked about boys, but it all seemed artificial, when he’d finally told her he didn’t like her that way, it was in a moment of awkwardness. It was the first day of summer break, right before they would enter high school and everything would change.

__

_“What do you think it’ll be like?” Hannah asked. They were at the playground behind their house. It was their quiet place, where they could sit and talk. Castiel had endured minor bullying in middle school and it was in that place that Hannah hugged him, consoled him and told him she’d never leave. He shrugged his shoulders, giving her another push on the swingset._

__

_“Maybe like the movies. Maybe we’ll be the kids no one messes with...I can only hope,” Castiel replied. Hannah stopped swinging her feet, dragging them noisily across the ground.Castiel grabbed the swing set and helped her stop, he leaned over her, placing his chin in the crook of her neck, gently._

__

_“Maybe we’ll be...maybe we’ll be_ highschoolsweethearts _,” she said the last part quickly, turning her head and pecking him lightly on the cheek. Castiel froze, as did Hannah, her breath hitching. Castiel’s eyes widened as she looked at him expectantly, probably hoping he’d sweep her up and kiss her passionately like in the ending of Sixteen Candles. Castiel pulled back, a look of disappointment flashing in her eyes, he cleared his throat awkwardly._

__

_“Hannah...Hannah I-”_

__

_“No Cas, it’s okay. That was pretty forward of me,” she answered, hopping off the swing, the sun was setting and a chill settled over them, she pulled her corduroy coat closer around her shoulders. She turned her head, looking in the direction of her house. “I-I should probably go Cas….Dinner will be ready soon…” Castiel reached out, grabbing her hand and stopping her in her tracks, she turned to him, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears and curly hair blowing gently against her face._

__

_“Hannah...Hannah you’re a great friend-the best in fact, but I….I don’t…” he couldn’t say it, the words felt heavy and hard on his tongue, she raised her eyebrow, pulling her hand out of his._

__

_“You like boys don’t you.” Cas’s heart thudded to a stop in his chest, the blood draining from his face was all the confirmation that Hannah needed to see that what she said was true. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “It’s okay Cas,” she said flatly, “I won’t tell anyone.” he nodded, scuffing the ground with the bottom of his shoe._

**  
  
**

Hannah hadn’t kept that promise, of course. She became a cheerleader that summer and stopped hanging out with Cas, eventually it became normal for her to ridicule him with her friends and she told them about his...problem. The words started on the first day of school, a shove here, a spitball there. It wasn’t until Hannah started dating Alastair that things escalated. She told Alastair about him and watched him make her former best friend’s life miserable. Castiel wondered sometimes, what her mother thought, about the fact that they no longer hung out, he wondered. But he never asked.

 

The first months at school had been a literal hell. Now things had died down a bit, only the jock assholes made fun of him and beat him up. Sometimes the christian kids, the bible thumpers, gave him pamphlets, telling him to 'find Jesus' and pray for his 'sexual perversion' But Cas didn't see it that way. How could he, _why would he_ have chosen to be hated and ridiculed by the student body, by his former friend? No one in their right mind would choose that. Only a masochist would. And a masochist, he was not. 

“Hey,” Lucifer, the head of Alastair’s little clique, barred Castiel’s entrance to english class, the latter groaned internally, already sporting bruised knees and stinging palms from the morning. “Sorry chump. This class is no fags allowed.” Castiel kept his eyes down and tried to move past him, but Lucifer’s bulky body covered the doorway fairly well. He snarled, grabbing Castiel by the front of his shirt. “Don’t you hear good boy?!” he snarled, spitting a little in Castiel’s face. Castiel swallowed hard, his eyes beginning to water, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as Lucifer lifted him up off the floor, his breath rancid and raw in Cas’s face.

Lucifer was a tyrant. Captain of the football team and all american. He bullied anyone whom he thought was beneath him and teachers just let him get away with it. There’d been a couple times when students tried to intervene, but if you did that, you were a new target, so kids stopped trying. It was better to suffer in silence then save someone else. It was a ritual that made Cas long for graduation even more.

“You gonna answer me or just stare at the floor?” Lucifer asked mockingly, Castiel looked up, eyes flickering towards his for a moment, Lucifer’s eyes were black, devoid of warmth and full of malice. Cas was about to give in, about to beg to be let go and run to the nurse’s office. Complain about a headache and go home. The sound of boots thudding on the floor didn’t register until a low voice snarled at them.

“Hey you!” the two of them turned at the same time, heads snapping towards the voice that barked at them. A boy, in a leather jacket, a tight, black t shirt, grease stained jeans and army boots, with a book bag slung over his shoulder, stood near the doorway, arms folded and muscles bulking. He looked like a football player, and tough enough to take Lucifer’s whole gang on. Maybe. His eyes were a deep forest green and narrowed into slits as he observed the situation. Lucifer growled.

“Beat pal. Get your own fresh meat.” Lucifer’s grip on Castiel’s shirt tightened. The bell rang, none of them heard it, everything faded, it was only the three of them. The boy raised his eyebrow.

“Seems a bit pathetic picking on a kid who’s just trying to get to class,” he looked down at a piece of paper, “and if this is room 205, then I need to get in here too. So how bout you put the kid down and let us through,” he folded the paper back up and shoved it in the back pocket of his jeans, “I won’t ask again.” Lucifer glared, sizing the stranger up, the boy stood his ground.

Lucifer dropped Castiel, jabbing a finger against his chest, “I’ll see you later fag,” he sneered, before turning into the classroom. The stranger walked up, stopping before he entered, to take in Castiel’s frazzled state.

“You okay?” he asked. Castiel nodded, unable to speak. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. No one ever stuck up for him. The guy smiled, placing a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas flinched, drawing in a breath sharply, the boy released him immediately. “Don’t worry. I’m not an asshole.” he stood to the side, motioning for Castiel to go in first.

Mr. Roche, Cas’s english teacher, eyed Cas with warning as the teen scurried into class and took his seat in the back. The strange kid followed behind him, going to Mr. Roche’s desk and whispering to him. After the private exchange, Mr. Roche stood straight and cleared his throat for the class to settle down.

“Class. I’d like you all to meet Mr. Dean Winchester. Dean just moved here from?”

“Here and there,” the class giggled, Mr. Roche rolled his eyes.

“Any here and there in particular?” Dean shook his head.

“Just here and there.” Mr. Roche nodded.

“What do you like to do for fun?” Mr. Roche tried. Dean shrugged.

“I dunno….Lots of stuff I guess. Anything a normal, typical teenage boy likes.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Mr. Roche smirked, rolling his eyes again.

“Well, Mr. Dean Winchester, from ‘here and there.’ please take your seat.” Dean nodded then, turning towards the class fully, for the first time.

“Where should I sit?” he asked. Mr. Roche shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

“Here or there.” Dean broke into a breathtaking smile, a chuckle emanating from his lips. He scanned the class, girls made soft noises, whispering about how cute he was, no doubt. Castiel’s heart raced when Dean’s eyes landed on him, held his gaze for a moment. Dean shifted his bag and strode to the back, taking the empty seat next to Cas, where no one ever sat. Cas felt his cheeks turn red again as he peaked at Dean. The boy caught his gaze again and smiled, winking at him. Castiel shifted, straightening himself up, heat and butterflies pooling in his belly. His palms felt sweaty and his heart was beating like a jackhammer. He nearly died when Dean slipped a note onto his desk in the middle of Mr. Roche’s lecture. Cas looked up at him, Dean wasn't looking, focused on doodling in his notebook, the collar of his leather jacket was turned up. he had a sort of rugged, James Dean attractiveness about him. A Rebel without a Cause. Castiel felt strangely attracted to that. He opened the note beneath his desk, scanning the words a few times to make sure that they were real.

_Meet after class? Need someone to show me around._

_-Dean_

  
Cas smiled, for the first time in ages, excitement stirred in his body, setting him on fire. He would be more than happy to show Dean around. Maybe they’d even become friends.


End file.
